


Of Opportunities Grasped

by Glyphhunter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that time when they tried to hide and Robin found them within five minutes after which she decided to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Opportunities Grasped

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 day OTP challenge feat. LuZoLu  
> 02 - Cuddling somewhere

The first one to approach her was Usopp. She was lounging in the library, curled up by the window with one of her favourite books when he poked his head through the door and asked the question she’d been expecting for that past 10 minutes.

“Where’s Luffy?”

She shrugged and played it off as if she were too engrossed in her book to notice or care.  Usopp left with a grumble and she was left in relative silence.

Five minutes later, Chopper was the next one to come searching with a cry of “Robin!” that she heard before the door was even open. He continued once he was in the room with something about seeing Zoro after lunch but he never showed up and Robin, do you know where he might be?

“Have you checked their quarters?” she suggested and turned a page. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him clap his hooves together with a small gasp before he scurried out of the room. A “Thank you!” trailed behind him and Robin hid her smile until the door clicked closed again.

After that, she didn’t know who else tried to bother her, lost in a paper world as she was. She had a feeling, when Nami’s fingers appeared and the spell of the words was broken, that more than one person had come to her looking for their captain and the ruse she’d pulled with Usopp was no longer a ruse.

Her gaze followed the book as it was captured and held away and Nami raised an irritated eyebrow. Robin had to fight to keep her smile benign.

“Yes?” she asked, propping her chin in her hand. Nami’s brow twitched and her hands planted themselves on her hips.

“Don’t play coy with me, where’s the captain?”

Robin’s smile widened only slightly.

\--

_Hey, Zoro..._

_Mm?_

_It’s really warm._

_Mm-hm._

_Like..._ really _warm._

_..._

_..._

_... Hey, Zoro._

_Yeah?_

_How do you do this every day?_

_Shut up or get out._


End file.
